A new beginning
by saralover
Summary: Lincoln gets exonerated, michaels record has been expungedand sara went to rehab
1. Chapter 1

Michael Scofield drove his car to the Silvermoon Rehabilitation Centre Sara had been there for two weeks now He had done nothing but think of her for the last 14 days He missed her, her voice, her laugh, the way her hand felt in his. her lips He had no idea if she actually wanted to see him She didn't need him anymore, he didn't have to save her,  
She was safe and sound, but he still needed her and today he would see her, in a few minutes actually.  
He pulled up in the parkinglot of the red brick building he walked to he front enterance and saw her sitting outside.

She was sitting on a wooden bench slim blue jeans and a longleeved white sweater her hair had it's naturel color back and had grown a few inches.  
she jumped up when she saw saw him standing two feet away from her her eyes widened slightly at seeing him in the flesh and not in her dreams as she was used to. he looked good. dark denims and a blackshirt "you're here. why are you here"  
she sounded confused and he wasn't sure wether she was happy or angry to see him.  
"i came to see if you were okay but..uhm...if it makes you uncomfortable i can go"  
she took hold of his arm and gave him a slight smile "no, it's just no one's ever visited me in rehab before"  
"what about your father"  
her face saddened at the mentioning of her father and he regretted voicing his thoughts emediately "i don't think he wanted to be seen near a place like this"  
"i'm sorry"  
"it's okay do you wanna go for a walk or something"  
"sure"  
they wandered the grounds neither looking at the other but at the road in front of them instead she was the first to speak and he thought of how much he had missed the sound of her voice "how have you been doing"  
"alright we found an apartment"  
"you and lincoln"  
"and LJ"  
"right"  
she scolded herself for forgetting about lincoln's son but Michael's soft voice interrupted her thoughts "how are you"  
"i'm doing okay"  
"what are you gonna do once you get out of here"  
"find a job i guess other than that i don't know just get my life back on track, you know? "  
"yeah sara"  
"yeah"  
"will i still see you"  
"what do you mean"  
he calculated his next words carefully,  
not wanting them to come out wrong "i mean you don't need me anymore and i hurt you"  
she closed her eyes for a second before answering "you did.  
but i'm not angry anymore and you did what you had to do"  
"i didn't want to hurt you"  
'i know michael"  
he asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to "do you want me in your life"  
she wanted to tell him she loved him she wanted to say she did need him but she just looked to the ground and said "yes I do" 


	2. Do you have a car?

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they were back at the bench where he'd found her.  
He turned to face her "So I should probably get going"  
She tucked her lips into her mouth and looked up at him "Yeah okay"  
He took a step toward her and put an arm around each side of her waist she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder he combed through her hair with his long fingers "When you get out of here give me a call okay"  
"I will"  
They parted slowely "You'll be okay"  
"Michael you do realise that i've survived the first 29 years of my life,  
without you right"  
he smiled at the sight of her grin and touched her cheek with his thumb "I know"  
"Bye"  
"Bye Sara"

two weeks and a thousand dreams of him later she found herself dialing his phone number the sound of his voice sounding so good to her ears that she still feels hearing it so close to her ear is against the rules "Hello"  
"Michael? It's Sara"  
"Hey"  
she had ponderd what to say to him for hours even wether or not she should call him at all had been a dillema "Hi, I was wondering, do you have a car"  
It sounded so foolish she regretted the words instantly "Yeah, why"  
"I kindof need a ride"  
"Where are you now"  
"Rehab, there aren't any busses near here,  
so it's either you or hitch-hiking"  
a chuckle rose from his throat warming her from the inside out "And you chose me how flattering"  
"I thought you might see it that way so are you available"  
"Ofcours when do you need me"  
a wave of relief washed over her "they're not kicking me out until midnight"  
"I can be there in 20 minutes"  
"That would be great"  
"Okay, I'll see you in 20 than"  
"Michael"  
"Yeah"  
"Thank you"  
"It's not a problem"  
"Well thanks anyway I really appreciate it"

when he hung up the phone she emediately missed the sound of his voice

she went to retrieve her packed bag from her room said her goodbyes and waited for him on the bench out front

she was wearing jeans, a maroon t-shirt and a black trenchcoat

when he stepped out of his car she emediately rose from her seat "Hi"  
he let out a crooked smile "hey You look good"  
she blushed as she always did when he complimented her "Are you ready to go"  
"Yeah i'm good"  
"Okay let's go" 


	3. How three days can seem like forever

it had been three days since michael drove her home the conversation in the car had been minimal he walked her to her door

Flashback  
"I'd invite you in for coffee but.. i don't have any i haven't been here since before i met up with you in Gila"  
"it's alright. so i guess i'll see you around than?  
call me if you need anything"  
"okay bye michael and thanks for giving me a ride"  
"don't mention it bye"

he waited for her to disappear into her apartment before leaving

flashback

Michael's POV three days that seemed like an eternity three days of missing her three days may have not've been lot compared to the two weeks he's gone without seeing her before but this was different now she was only 5 miles away from him she told him she wanted him to be in her life but as what?  
an acquintance? a friend? or the way he wanted her in his life?  
in those three days he had often wondered if maybe he should call her but no, if she wanted to talk, to see him she would call, maybe she wanted space that's when he felt his phone buzzing in his jeans pocket when he saw her name on the screen "SARA"  
his heart skipped a beat

"Hello"  
"Hi, it's Sara I was just wondering uhm do you wanna come over for coffee? I wanna talk to you about something"  
"Is everything okay"  
"Yeah it's fine,  
i just thought we could talk about a few things but i understand if you're busy"  
"I'm not. when did you want me to be there"  
"Whenever your ready is okay Do you remember where i live"  
"Yeah I do, so i'll see you soon"  
"Yeah okay, bye" 


	4. coffee and conversation

She opend the door in a longsleeved maroon shirt, grey pants she was wearing her hair down and a nervous smile on her face "hey, come in"  
she stepped aside allowing him to enter her apartment he glanced around her apartment,  
there were a few pieces of art on the walls, a fluffy white carpet.  
He saw the origami rose placed on the ashtray, he once made her, displayed on the coffee table.  
"You kept it"  
she followed his glance She looked away from his intense gaze "I told you I'm a packrat.  
coffee"  
"Sure"  
he followed her into the kichen she poured him his coffee. black,  
she found herself quite happy over the fact that she knew something so trivial about him,  
the way he drank his coffee She handed him his mug "thanks"  
"yeah"  
She looked down and alked back into the livingroom "so how've you been"  
"I'm good. you mentioned that you wanted to talk"  
she sat down on the couch and motioned for him to sit beside her "Yeah..um..I..uhh"  
he saw her fidgeting with her hands and reached out to intertwine her fingers with his own "Sara. relax. you can tell me anything you know that right"  
she closed her eyes at his touch. he watched her nod "yeah , I know it's just hard"  
"what is it about"  
she inhaled and exhaled with her eyes closed he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb to encourage her "you.. and me"  
"okay"  
"I..uh..I need to know.. what do you want from me"  
she glanced down at their hands entangled in eachother "from this. I just..I mean what are we doing"  
"what do you mean"  
"me and you. this...what"  
he knew only one thing to say and he blurted it out before he could chicken out "i'm inlove with you but if you don't feel the same"  
he waited for her to say something, anything but she remained silent "that's okay"  
he released her hand, mistaking her silence for something it wasn't,  
but missing it's warmth she reached out her hand and took hold of his again "It's not that, I just I don't know how to do this where to go from here I want this, you and me, to work.  
It used to be easy"  
"what do you mean"  
"people are always after only three things drugs, sex, political connections.  
I give them what they want and than they bolt I gave you what you asked me for and your still here and I don't know what I'm supposed to do"  
"I'm scared too, Sara"  
"The Great Michael Scofield is scared huh"  
"Yes I am,  
we've been through a lot, Hell, we brought down a nationwide conspiracy but I really don't know all that much about you, I mean I know the big stuff but I don't even know what your favorite food is"  
She looked down but he reached out and tilted her chin so they were eye to eye "But I do know that when you get nervous you fidget your hands I know that your eyes never lie I know not to buy you flowers because they don't last I know your laugh is the best sound in the world"  
She looked down and blushed. he cupped her cheek and she looked up and into his eyes he leaned forward and their lips collided with eachother 


	5. a better place

Sara was on Michael's lap her arms were around his neck his hands on her waist, their lips still locked he pulled away slowely She looked at him with confused eyes glazed over with exhaustion he stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. "It's getting kinda late, so I should probably get going"  
She leaned her forhead in and rested it against his looking him in the eyes "You got some place better you need to be"  
she kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth "Better than this? definitely not. but"  
she climbed off of him and looked down at her hands "You're getting sick of me"  
He took her hand and intertwined their fingers "Never"  
she leaned toward him and rested her head on his chest "Can you stay a little longer? I just don't wanna be alone right now I've never handled "alone" well And I miss you"  
"I'm right here, Sara"  
"I know but you have no idea how much I've missed you this past month"  
"I think I can imagine"  
she stared down at their intertwined hands "I mean for the last three months I saw you everyday And it made me happy, I know it's weird but in those moments with you I was probably happier than I've ever been"  
"I think I can relate"  
he tightened his grip on her waist as if to feel she was really there "And then I was alone again and I just really miss you"  
"You're not alone. Everytime I wake up and you're not there I feel this rush of panic, I can't shake the thought that something's happened to you and I'll never see you again"  
she lifts her face from it's safe place on his chest and looks at him, she's fear in his eyes. fear of losing her.  
she sits herself back on his lap, his arms wrap around her frame instantly "Somewhere along the line, being in your arms has become the only way for me to feel safe"  
"No one's gonna hurt you now"  
"It doesn't matter"  
"I need you to be okay"  
"I will be. It just takes time"  
"I should get going, let you get some sleep"  
"okay"  
she gets up, he follows suit she wraps her arms around his neck he holds her close she buries her nose in the warm skin of his neck and he feels her hold onto him for dear life he rubs his hands up and down her back in an attempt to sooth her "what's wrong"  
she pushes herself away from his body and musters up a fake smile that in no way covers up the silent despair hidden in her never lying eyes "nothing"  
"tell me"  
"no you should go"  
she turns away from him, he takes hold of her hand "sara"  
"I don't want you to go alright!" 


	6. don't go

He took a step closer to her caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb "Sara is everything okay"  
Not being able to bare the distance between their bodies,  
she closed the gap, assaulting his mouth with her hungry lips "Sara"  
She went for his neck, kissing it, tasting the warm skin he frames her face with his hands "Sara, wait"  
"michael..please, I need you"  
he brought his lips crashing back down on hers she responded eagerly opening her mouth for him he wrapped his arms around her frame tightly she guided him back to the couch, once he was seated on it she deftly straddled his lap, resting her hands on his face she brought her face down to his, their lips were now mere millimeters apart and he brought their lips crashing together his hands tightened on her hips she pushed herself into his body, needing to feel him closer she felt his hands run up and down her side "Sara.. Slow down"  
She got up "I'm sorry, I just thought.. never mind I don't know what I was thinking"  
He pulled her onto his lap "Tell me what you're so affraid of"  
"That you won't come back"  
she whispered almost inaudibly "That I won't be able to do this"  
she looked down fidgeting with her hands "Do what"  
"Sty clean, sober, get a job, I can't do it! I've never been able to"  
"You'll be fine, and you don't have to do this alone, I'm here for you, always"  
"I hate being like this"  
"Like what"  
"Weak"  
"You're not weak, you're strong, you're a surviver, you've been through so much,  
I've put you through so much"  
"You saved me, Michael"  
"How can you say that"  
"Before I met you, I was numb, going on empty You made me feel alive again"  
"Look where it got you"  
"It's not all your fault, Michael I put that needle in my arm"  
"You wouldn't 've done it if it wasn't for me"  
"You're not the one who made me an addict , Michael That's on me"  
"But you were doing good, before I showed up"  
"I wasn't happy, Michael I've never been happy But when I'm with you I feel like maybe I could be"  
"I want so badly to be good for you, but I'm affraid that I can't be the one to make you happy"  
"You already do, can't you see that? When I'm with you I feel like i'm home And I wanna be with you so badly, just BE, and everytime you walk away, I feel empty, lost"  
"I never wanna leave you, It kills me, to walk away from you, even if I know you'll be better off without me"  
"Without you, I can't breathe, I can't think, I love you,  
and for a long time that scared me, I tried to deny it, I lied about it.  
I tried to hate you, but loving you is not a choice, It just is and I'll never stop,  
It's the needy, can't live without you kind of love, and I can't. do this without you" 


End file.
